


Puppy Love

by Ravenclaw1991



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, De-Aged Scott, Druid Stiles Stilinski, Emissary in Training Stiles Stilinski, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Pack Family, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 09:12:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1935189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclaw1991/pseuds/Ravenclaw1991
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott is de-aged in an accidental magic ritual. Stiles doesn't know how to take care of kids...But fortunately, Derek does. WIP</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a test run so please let us know on the comments below what you shanks think. We would love to get some ideas and suggestions.
> 
> shunsensei: Why did I start another fic when I still have my Druid and the Wolf to work on? Shuck...

Stiles shouldn’t really be surprised by anything anymore. There should be nothing that fazes him. He was seriously above that. There’s no such thing as strange circumstances.

“Stiles.”

After all, he had a werewolf for a best friend. 

Not only that but his (former) childhood crush is a banshee whose girlfriend hunts werewolves. Said girlfriend even tried to shoot down previously mentioned best friend one point in time. But they’re all close friends now, so it’s okay.

On top of that, his father--the Sheriff--now carries salt and wolfsbane in his belt when he’s on duty. Did he also mention that his only other closest friend is a brooding, handsome, older-than-him werewolf?

His life is to the point where he doesn’t consider the supernatural as something horrible anymore. In fact, having a normal, uneventful day was something that worried him because it’s like being the in the eye of the storm. 

“Stiles…Stiles!”

Stiles steeled himself. Why should this be something that’s weird or uncanny or otherwordly? Because it most certainly is not. Especially not for Stiles. Nope, nope, nope. The supernatural is weird and weird is Stiles’ middle name. 

He can do this.

“Stiles I want cocoa puffs or I’ll stop breathing!”

Stiles sighed and turned around to face his best friend sitting on the counter, a huge pout on his face. “I told you, just eat Cheerios today then we can get some at the grocery later. Come on Scotty, don’t you like Cheerios?”

“Nuh-uh! Cheerios are icky! Only old people eat Cheerios.” Scott gagged, shaking his head furiously. “Wait, don’t tell Mom I said that!” he gasped. Stiles rubbed his face and walked towards Scott in the kitchen counter, where the boy was sitting on the higher chairs.

“Aw, come on, Scott. Cheerios are so good!” Stiles pleaded. He picked up a spoonful of Cheerios and made choo-choo sounds as he moved it to his mouth. He ate the cereal and made exaggerated hums as he chewed. “They taste even better when they come from trains.” 

“Ooh, I wana try!” Scott shouted. He opened his mouth hugely, as if he was about to put in a whole bowl in it. Stiles made the obligatory train sounds.  
How could I almost forget? Stiles lamented in his head as he continued feeding Cheerios to Scott, who made the choo-choo sounds as he ate. 

17-year old Scott loved Cheerios. But 4-year old Scott thought it was the grossest thing in the world. 

Unless it came in like a train.  
\--

“Just like good old days, eh?” Stiles said, nudging the alpha playfully. Both of them looked up at the old, abandoned house atop the hill. In fact, The McAdams house was the only house around this area that was still mostly whole. The few houses that are still there have been demolished or severely damaged, not that there were a lot of houses out in the forest in the first place.

Scott and Stiles used to come to the enormous mansion in hopes of finding some mysterious artifact or journal that will lead them to dead bodies (according to Stiles) or hidden riches (as Scott theorized). Of course, now that Scott was a werewolf and actually they had to deal with the supernatural, they never had time—or the need—to go anymore.

Scott pushed open the rusted gates of the decrepit house and glanced at Stiles. 

“Let’s just hope that nothing is in there. Just like the ‘good old days’.” Scott replied, using air quotes.

“Did you—did you just use air quotes?” Stiles mock-gasped. He pointed his headlight on Scott’s face. “Who are you and where is Scott?”

“Dude! Cut it out!” Scott shielded his eyes, momentarily flashing red.

“Right, right. Werewolf sight. Whoo.” Stiles chuckled awkwardly. They looked at each other silently before Stiles made a sweeping motion with his hand. “Supernatural creatures first.” The alpha began to walk and Stiles quickly followed into the mansion. 

“You know, we really should have back up outside,” Stiles suggested as they walked around the mansion slowly, carefully looking for anything out of the ordinary.

“We’re just here to check out the lights that people were reporting when they drive by at night. Oh, and the creepy noises.” 

“Exactly my point. What if there’s like uh, uh… a witch or a necromancer here or something?” Stiles retorted.

“This isn’t Diablo, Stiles.” Scott sighed before he suddenly stilled, eyes blazing red. He put a finger to his lips to signal Stiles to be quiet.

Stiles pulled out the bat wedged to the back of his pants and gripped it with one hand. He put his hand in his other pocket, which was filled with salt.

Scott’s head tilted towards the room on his right and motioned for Stiles to follow. The duo slowly crept across the living and towards the door at the other side. Stiles looked ahead and noticed shadows and strangely coloured light flittering at the gap beneath the closed door.

The pair managed to move towards the door and with a nod from Stiles, they both moved and went to both sides of the door, their backs against the wall. Stiles put his hand on the door and signaled quietly to the alpha, who nodded, his lower jaw flexing as he turned into his werewolf form.

They both counted down. Three. Two. One. Stiles pushed the door open and held his bat in front of him and Scott bared his teeth and claws.

There was nothing there.

“But there were lights under the door! I saw it,” Stiles whispered to Scott, who wore the same confused and frustrated look his friend had. 

“Yeah, no I—“ Scott nodded before he was suddenly slammed against the wall. He groaned as he slid to the ground.

Stiles whipped his head around and saw a young, busty woman frowning at them disapprovingly. “It’s not stalking women, you know.” She scolded, swishing her hand. Stiles yelped in surprise as he was suddenly thrown onto a wall and stuck there by invisible clamps on his limbs.

“Well, we weren’t really stalking,” Stiles said quickly. “Just…investigating.” He added weakly when the woman glowered at him, amethyst eyes glowing.

“And the werewolf?” she asked. “Investigating too, I presume?” Stiles nodded quickly, gulping.

The frown disappeared from the woman’s face and replaced with a tight smile. Stiles fell to his feet unceremoniously and Scott woke with a start.

“Well, don’t worry I was just performing an aging ritual. There’s a ley line underneath this house that’s particularly powerful.” she replied casually. “I won’t bother your pack, Druid. As long as you let me finish my business.”

“Aging ritual? Ley lines?” Stiles repeated dumbly. “What exactly are you?” 

“Are you or are you not a druid?” She asked impatiently. 

“Yes,” Stiles hesitated before replying more confidently. “Yes, yes I am. Stiles the Druid…in training! Yessir, er, ma’am.” He rambled.

“Good! And well, if you must know, I am a travelling witch. Harmless, really. Just don’t tick us off. Just get your friend up and you can be on your merry way. I am a busy woman.”

“Wow, this might just be the most anticlimactic night ever.” Stiles blurted as he walked towards Scott to help him up. “Come on, buddy. This night doesn’t have to be any weirder.” He stood back one Scott was standing picked up his trusty bat.

Scott grunted as he stood up. He looked at the impatient witch suspiciously but said nothing. He wasn’t going to waste his luck after all. 

Unfortunately, they were never that lucky and just as they were about to leave the room, the skies cleared up and moonbeam hit the floor of the kitchen room, illuminating the casting circle Scott is standing on.

“Oh, that’s not good.” The witch muttered under her breath and stepped back quickly. 

“What, what? What’s not good?” Stiles glanced back and his eyes widened and his jaw went slack as Scott was bathed in bright yellow light. “Scott!” He gasped. 

The glowing body of Scott started to shrink down slowly, his clothes shrinking down with him. Stiles could do nothing but watch as the witch’s manicured hands pushed on his chest to prevent him from running towards his friend.

Stiles did not hesitate to run and pick up the unconscious young boy in his arms once the light disappeared, checking him for any signs of injury. The young witch kneeled besides Stiles and put a hand over Scott’s forehead.

“This is why I like to do my rituals in isolation. So this sort of thing doesn’t happen. But you brats just had to be nosy.” She rambled with an annoyed tone.

“What were you doing here anyway?” Stiles suspiciously. 

“I am 98 years old.” She said proudly as Stiles stared at her in surprise. “You don’t think I naturally look like this, do you? No, no.” She took her hand off Scott’s forehead and moved it to hover over his chest. “I use an aging ritual to return my body to its youthful appearance. Not impossible, but quite complex.”

“So, will Scott be stuck like this forever?” he asked. 

“Since your friend is a supernatural creature, he will quickly heal back to his age. But the shock and intensity of the light reverted his mind.”

“How long is he going to stay like this?” Stiles asked. “And what are you doing with him, anyway?” he added incredulously when he saw her hover one of her hand on his stomach.

The witch rolled her eyes. “I am fixing what the circle did incorrectly. This means your friend will grow a year old every month until he is back to his normal age.” She explained, taking her hand off Scott.

“Can’t you, I don’t know, just poof him back to a normal teenager again with a potion or something?”

The witch cuffed him on the back of the head. “I am not that kind of witch, you cretin!” she seethed. “And rituals cannot be reversed, only slightly modified. Which I did, so be grateful.” She sniffed.

He stood up and shifted Scott in his arms. “Well, thank you, Miss…Witch.” Stiles said awkwardly.

“Call me Daphne.”

\--

“So this happened.” Derek asked stoically. Stiles would’ve bought his seriousness if not for the crinkle in the man’s eyes, which Stiles knew was Derek doing his best not to laugh. 

“Yes, Derek, this happened.” Stiles said, slapping his forehead as Scott giggled when he pelted Stiles with more Cheerios. The young wolf decided it was time to play ‘Throw-Cheerios-at-Stiles’ just as Derek came.

The man just shook his head and went over to Scott. “Derek!” Scott cheered. “Look, Stiles makes a funny face whenever you throw a Cheerio at him!” 

The beta seemed surprised that the boy recognized him but nonetheless picked him up from his chair and sat him on the table. “Hey, buddy. Are you done breakfast? Want to go clean up before we go?”

“Where are we going?” Scott asked, tilting his head to one side, causing Stiles’ mouth to twitch into a smile, even while he cleaned up Scott’s projectiles. “To the park, of course.” 

“Yeah, okay!” His eyes flashed red in excitement.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, buddy. Remember what we talked about this morning with mommy?” Stiles warned.

“Not to flash the wolf-y stuff at people.” Scott recited dutifully. “’m sorry, Stiles but I like the park!”

“It’s okay, Scotty. Just be careful.”

“So, buddy, let’s go get dressed then, alright?” Derek set Scott down on the floor.

“I want to do it by myself, Derek! I’m a big wolf now.” Scott explained, amusing Derek, who nodded. “Alright, then cub, we’ll wait for you here.”

Ever since Scott became the Alpha, Derek and Scott have gotten surprisingly close; to the point Stiles can confidently say that Derek probably considers Scott his best friend (to which he inwardly cheered for).

Derek slowly but surely lowered his guard around them, especially to Scott and Stiles. He laughed more and the first time he made a joke, the whole pack stared at him in shocked silence. Stiles supposed it might be because Derek has finally realized he has a proper pack again without the pressure of being the Alpha. Scott’s positivity and kindness flowing through their bonds, Stiles supposed that everyone became more lax around each other.

It affected Derek the most, surely, because the man had undergone such a change during the past few months. As for Stiles and Derek’s friendship? Stiles would be confident to say that they’ve both gotten really close the past few months, going from barely tolerating one another to being comfortable with each other. Derek didn’t even blink when he found Stiles lounging on his couch after school one day.

“I’m glad you’re finally happy again, Derek.” Stiles stated as he wiped the table and Derek washing the dishes. The beta glanced at him quietly and gave him a small smile.

“Why wouldn’t I be, when there’s something to be so happy about?” 

“Derek! Stiles! I’m ready!” Scott hollered from up the stairs.

Stiles and Derek looked at each other and nodded. What kind of mayhem can a four-year-old alpha possibly get into?

“Look, guys! I’m on the ceiling!” Scott whooped.

Oh shit.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles and Derek sat on a bench at the park and watched as Scott ran around with other children. It was an extremely weird and bizarre situation.

"My best friend is a four year old," Stiles muttered to himself for the tenth time.

Some part of Stiles—the part whose mind wasn't still racing—realized Derek was keeping his focus mostly on Scott. The last thing they needed was a four year old alpha werewolf biting another child, either out of anger or by accident. How would they even begin to explain that to an unsuspecting parent?

Worrying about all of that lead Stiles to thinking about Melissa. The first thing he did after it happened was take Scott home and give her the bad news. Thankfully she knew about the werewolves so she wasn't as shocked as Stiles has anticipated.

"Of course witches and de-aging rituals are a thing," she sighed as she poured a glass of wine and filled it to the brim. "What am I going to tell Rafael?"  
"Uh... The truth?" Stiles suggested.

The look Melissa gave him told Stiles he'd be the one explaining everything to Scott's dad when he saw him.

It probably didn't help the situation when Scott had hugged her and asked, “Mommy, why you so old?"

Stiles swore he saw at least five gray hairs pop up on her head in a matter of seconds.

A random babysitter couldn't watch Scott due to the werewolf thing. And even if that secret were kept, it would be hard to hide the fact that Scott was aging roughly a year every month. The stress was practically rolling off of Melissa.

The poor woman worked so much, there was no way she could watch Scott. Stiles, wanting to help relieve her stress, told her he'd take care of Scott as much as possible.

But the thing was.. Stiles didn't know the first thing about little kids.

"I'll help if you want me to," Derek suddenly said and Stiles turned to look at him with wide eyes. "You…You were muttering."

Well, that was embarrassing. At least Derek didn't read his mind or something, that would've been so much worse.

"Do you even know anything about kids?" Stiles asked him.

Derek shrugged. "A little. I took care of Cora when she was younger. And I had a few cousins I helped look after."

"Good. Now you can help me break this news to the others," Stiles said with a grin.

He could practically hear Derek groan internally.

* * *

The first stop was the vet clinic. Stiles figured they should tell Deaton, that way he wouldn't expect Scott to show up to work and get worried when he didn't.

The vet gently berated Stiles for the duo's stupidity for going out to the abandonded house alone. It hadn't even been Stiles' idea!

Okay, maybe it was. But Scott still went along with it.

"You're lucky the witch helped you. This could've been much much worse," he said.

Stiles resisted the urge to blurt out 'duh!' and said, “Yeah, like the fact that he could be stuck like this permanently and have to grow up all over again in normal time?"

Deaton nodded. "I'm sure Derek will be a lot of help when it comes to taking care of a werewolf child.”

Derek had a slightly smug look on his face for some reason.

A loud "yuck!" caused Stiles to turn around. 

Scott had climbed up onto the counter and reached into a box of dog treats thinking they were cookies. Scott McCall just ate a dog biscuit and Stiles was never going to let him live that down.

* * *

After that came time to break the news to the pack. Stiles was leaving that to Derek.

Back at Stiles' house, Stiles made Scott lunch. Peanut butter and jelly cut into triangles because he remembered it was Scott's favorite when they were little. Meanwhile, Derek called the pack and told them to come over.

Somehow, Scott ended up wearing most of his food. How? The world may never know. Stiles also suspected Scott shoved a triangle of sandwich down his pants after he got full to save for later. (It was later confirmed when Stiles gave Scott a bath that Scott did indeed shove a triangle of his sandwich down his pants.)

That led to Stiles giving Scott a bath, which was slightly weird. Sure, Scott and Stiles had bathed together when they were kids, but the thing that made it weird? Stiles had thought about the sexy kind of bathing with Scott. Now he was having to bathe Scott to get peanut butter and jelly out of his hair.

By the time he finished scrubbing the sticky out of Scott's hair, Stiles' clothes were soaked through. There was blood dripping down his arm from where Scott bit and scratched him. The bite was with human teeth, so no problems there. But the scratches were from claws. Stiles held back a slow building panic attack. He wanted Derek's opinion before he actually freaked out.

Luckily, Melissa had been able to find some of Scott's really old clothes. Once Stiles had gotten Scott ready, he gave him a piggyback ride downstairs. The pack was already there and Derek had just finished telling them what happened.

"Whoa," Isaac managed when he laid eyes on Scott. His blue eyes widened and even the blatant (albeit one-sided) sexual tension between him and Allison dispersed for the time being. Then, being his usual, unhelpful self, Isaac said, "and I thought Scott was already really short."

If looks could kill, Isaac would've dropped dead from the glare Stiles gave him. Even Allison slapped him upside the head for being insensitive.

Allison's expression was by far the most interesting. She clearly thought Scott was adorable, but there seemed to be a hint of 'I slept with him but now he's a four year old and now I feel creepy' in her expression. If Stiles was reading her correctly, he could certainly relate because, he too, felt creepy. Just the day before, Stiles was having dirty thoughts about his best friend, now said best friend was three feet tell and riding on his back.

Lydia was openly gaping but there was something off about it. Her eyes seemed to be unfocused. That couldn't be good.

"This town cannot get any weirder," Ethan muttered.

"You two, stay away from him," Stiles said a little too harshly. "Scott may trust you, but I don't."

Aiden growled under his breath but said nothing. Ethan shrugged because he seemed to get where Stiles was coming from.

"Did he bite you?" Derek asked worriedly when he noticed the marks on Stiles' arm.

Stiles nodded. "It was with human teeth though. I'm more worried about the scratches."

He held out his arm for Derek to examine.

"They're not deep enough to do anything. I'd still put something on it so it doesn't get infected though."

The panic attack that had been crawling under his skin waiting to burst forth vanished instantly.

"Thank God," he sighed.

Everyone started discussing it loudly. Scott must've been overwhelmed by the noise and the scents all mixed together because he clung to Stiles even harder and buried his face against Stiles' neck.

There was a little bickering. Why? Stiles didn't know but he had to get in on it.

The babble died off quickly when Lydia stood up and slowly made her way toward Stiles. Scott lifted his head away from Stiles' neck to give her a curious look.

Lydia reached out and touched his cheek and Scott leaned into it. The entire room stayed silent, watching.

"Lydia?" Stiles asked.

She didn't respond at first, but when she finally did she gave Stiles a confused look. "There's something off."

Stiles frowned. "Could you be any more vague?"

Lydia glared at him. "I mean I'm getting a strange vibe from him. I'm not really sure how to explain it. Just trust me on this."

The group started to clear out soon afterward. The twins left first, Aiden just stalking out. Ethan gave Stiles a nod on the way to the door. Isaac and Derek were talking in the hall and Allison and Lydia came up to Stiles.

"Are you okay, Stiles?" Allison asked him.

He nodded. "Of course I am. The witch didn't do anything to me."

Both of the girls have him look that said 'are you an idiot?'

"You know what she means, Stiles," Lydia retorted.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Stiles' voice wavered a little and glanced at Scott who was now sitting on the sofa watching cartoons. The girls _knew_.

"Sure you don't," Allison teased.

Lydia was giving Stiles an incredulous look when Allison grabbed her hand and lead her out.

Isaac left almost right after the girls.

Stiles and Derek spent the next few hours watching cartoons with Scott. Scott sang along to the Spongebob theme every time he heard it.

"When he's the right age again, I'm teasing him about this," Stiles whispered to Derek.

Derek grinned. "Like you didn't sing along with him at that age?"

Stiles fought back a smile and gaped. "Me? Sing along to Spongebob? Never!"

That caused Derek to roll his eyes.

The sheriff came in a few moments after that and raised an eyebrow when he saw Stiles and Derek watching Spongebob together. He couldn't see Scott over the couch.  
"Should I be worried?" he asked.

Stiles jumped. "Dad! Uh, worried about what? Did you talk to Melissa?"

Before the sheriff could respond, Scott climbed over the couch.

"MR. STIWINSKI!" he shouted as he ran to hug the sheriff’s legs.

The sheriff stared down at Scott with wide eyes then over at Stiles and Derek.

"Is that-?"

"Scott? Yeah," Stiles confirmed, getting up and walking over to pry Scott off of his dad's leg. He stood back with Scott in his arms. "He was accidentally trapped in a de-aging ritual.”

Derek got to his feet and followed Stiles around the couch before standing awkwardly next to Stiles.

"Witch, deaging ritual, Scott is a toddler. Got it." Then he took off his belt and gun holster and his badge before shoving them into Derek's hands. "I'm just going to go. I'll be back when things are less... weird."

And with that he was gone.

Stiles shrugged. "He took that much better than I expected." He noticed the stunned look on Derek's face. "He'll be back by dinner."


End file.
